


Journey To Valhalla

by CaseyStar



Series: Ares 3 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Space Flight, more added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Ares 3 ever left orbit, ten astronaut candidates came together to fight for the six spots aboard the Valkyrie.  Living together, training together and competing together, tempers fray and friendships begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins the prequel to The Man On the Wall. Which I'm still working on getting back up. It's just taking awhile as it's now 10% longer and 200k is a lot to go through. The Mature rating is for later chapters.

(For those unable to read the graphic, because my graphic skills suck and that's the largest I could get the text, the newspaper article text is below)

It was no coincidence that the venue chosen for today's ceremony is one steeped in the very finest traditions and successes of mankind’s journeys into space, a testament of our curiosity and ingenuity. 

The place?

The Apollo-era Flight Control Room.

The event?

The swearing in of ten new astronaut candidates for the Ares Program. The candidates will focus on executing the Vision for Space Exploration, working towards the 2028-067A Valkyrie for a far more distant voyage than any directed from the room where the ceremony took place.

Director Fury, himself a former Army pilot and Commander of four InSight missions for space exploration, said, in introducing the new candidates, 'From the Pharaohs of old, to the small child sitting atop an apartment block, mankind has looked to the stars and dreamed. The young men and women behind me will take it a step further and travel amongst them.'  
Joining Director Fury on stage were:

Captain Steven Rogers: Mission Specialist. Already tipped to be Mission Commander, much of Captain Rogers’ military history is unknown, bar that he was the leader of an elite commando unit. Rogers is noted for his calm professionalism and intelligence, making him an attractive addition to the program, bringing a diverse range and experience. Rogers holds a PhD in Geological and Planetary Sciences from CalTech and was previously recruited by NASA into the SpaceX program.  
Major Samuel Wilson: Pilot. Originally training as a fighter pilot, Wilson moved on to become a member of the 58th Para-rescue, stationed at Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada. Born and raised in Harlem, New York he also holds a BSc in Astronautical Engineering, and as well as being a respected hand-to-hand combatant is an accomplished amateur boxer, winning a gold medal while leading the Falcons to a national championship.

James Barnes: Mission Specialist. PhDs in Mechanical Engineering and Botany. Born in Indiana, raised and residing in New York. As a graduate student he became a research fellow with the Graduate Student Researchers Program. After he gained his doctorate, Barnes spent two years working with the Peace Corps, engineering sustainable agricultural and irrigation systems in developing nations.

Colonel Carol Danvers: Pilot. Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. On her 16th birthday, Danvers became the youngest American to pilot a helicopter without a flight instructor, and a year later received her helicopter license, completing requirements for her private pilot license two days later. Her drive to succeed took her to the Air Force, joining up within days of her high school graduation, graduating top of her class from the Air Force Academy and quickly rising to the rank of Colonel. Danvers also holds a BSc in Aeronautical engineering, and her inclusion in the program marks the first time a female pilot has been a candidate to pilot an Ares mission to Mars. 

Natasha Romanoff: Mission specialist. PhDs in Mathematics and Computer Science. Russian born but raised in New York, Doctor Romanoff is also the CEO of a private software company that she started prior to starting her doctorate at Stanford, and originally intended to become a software engineer, however a chance meeting with NASA Director Fury at a conference set her on a new path. After her recruitment as an engineer, Romanoff went on to develop an integral part of the operating system on Valkyrie. As a result, her knowledge and skill set would make her an invaluable addition to the Ares program as an astronaut.  
Major Brock Rumlow: Pilot. Member of Army 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment Airborne, 3rd Battalion, stationed at Hunter Army Airfield, Georgia. Born and raised in New York, Major Rumlow entered the military to escape the gang violence in his neighborhood, wanting to find a better life for himself. He quickly gained attention for his fearless nature and impressive mission record. Holds a BSc in Aerospace Engineering.

Clint Barton: Mission Specialist. Physician born in Iowa, residing and practicing in New York after graduating from John Hopkins, as well as holding a Masters in biology. Holds Olympic and World titles in Archery. Barton’s acceptance as an AsCan marks the first time a candidate with partial hearing has been accepted into the space program.

Jane Foster: Mission Specialist. Born in West Virginia and residing in New Mexico. Physician with PhD in astrophysics and a Masters in Astrodynamics from Culver University. Doctor Foster is considered one of the world’s pre-eminent astrophysicists, specializing in the study of astronomical anomalies and the continued research into the possibility of proving the Einstein-Rosen Bridge theory.

Joining their class, and watching as they were sworn in, were Thor Odinson and Helen Cho. The Norwegian Odinson made history when his candidacy was announced, becoming the first Norwegian ever selected to become an astronaut, and with his impressive background in chemistry, astrophysics, astrodynamics and navigational systems, it’s not difficult to see why he was chosen. Doctor Helen Cho, a candidate from South Korea, is herself making the record books as only the second astronaut from South Korea after its space program ended with the resignation of the engineer Yi So-yeon almost twenty years ago. Doctor Cho holds two PhDs along with her MD, specializing in neurological and tissue regeneration, and her research into nano-molecular healing techniques are world-renowned.

The first step for the new class will be to report to flight training at Pensacola Naval Air Station, Florida. Three members of the new class are already qualified pilots but have stated they shall attend with their classmates regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> as you might have noticed, graphics, not my strong suit. sorry about that, but I was determined on how I wanted a few of the chapters in this story to be and this is one of them!


End file.
